


Later's Better than Never

by Elpie (Horribibble)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regardless of what he's been led to believe, Dorian Pavus may well be the bravest, kindest man that Cullen has ever had the good fortune to meet. </p><p>Which is why Cullen wants so very desperately to punch his father in the mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later's Better than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](http://sereniv.tumblr.com/post/127538700901/punk-frank-punk-frank-one-time-i-was)
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr.](http://anabundanceofstilinskis.tumblr.com/) I need more Skype friends to shriek with.

Halward Pavus was probably a decent person once. The way Dorian tells it, he still is. Cullen isn’t particularly inclined to believe it. Gloved fingers tighten on the steering wheel, the leather creaking in tune with the gritting of his teeth.

He does not look at Dorian.

He will not look at Dorian.

Dorian has his pride, and Cullen isn’t going to cripple it by addressing the mottled spots scattered across his face. _Maker_ , they’d marred his face. Dorian would be _impossible_ when he stopped shaking.

If he stopped shaking.

If he was all right enough after this to care about his appearance.

He moves to shift gears and feels Dorian’s hand cover his.  “Cullen, it’s all right. I was overreacting. I panicked. _Fuck_ , you get so little sleep. I feel ridiculous waking you up like this.” He laughs, and it’s like Cullen is being ripped in half.

And that does it. The sound of Dorian’s voice, thick with salt and gravel and the sound of _giving up_ makes him want to find the Pavus patriarch and beat him to a pulp. But he can’t leave Dorian.

“You were _not_ overreacting. Dorian, your face is fucking purple. Your father _hired people to hurt you._ ”

“In his defense, he likely told them to avoid the face. My good genes are one of my more marriageable characteristics.”

“ _I’m going to fucking cut him._ ” Dorian makes a pained noise, and Cullen finally glances toward him. “He _hurt_ you, Dorian. I’m no expert on family, Maker knows I don’t visit mine near enough, but I know they don’t put fucking _hits_ out on their children.”

“It wasn’t a _hit._ ” Dorian sighs. “Mother would have been furious.”

“And she won’t be that he hired a group of men to injure her child?!”

“Our relationship is complicated. We...disagree...on a number of things.”

“No.” Cullen says.

“No?”

“That’s unacceptable.”

“I didn’t think you were so concerned for my well-being, Cullen.”

His fingers tighten again, and for a moment, he thinks the gearshift will crack beneath his fingers. “You are my _friend_ , Dorian. One whom I care about _deeply_ , which is a damned good thing, as you apparently could not give less of a shit about yourself.”

“Most would disagree with you there, my parents included.”

“ **Fuck** _your parents._ ” Cullen snaps, and Dorian coughs.

“Beg your pardon?”

“From now on, _I’ll_ be your dad. And your mom. I’ll be your dom. Wait-- _shit_ , no!”

But it’s too late.

Dorian _grins_ at him, the stretch of his lips no doubt pulling at the sore skin of his cheeks. “ _Daddy_.” He purrs.

And that’s when Cullen swerves onto the curb.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may actually end up adding more to this one. 
> 
> Also accepting prompts, because why the hell not?


End file.
